


Not A Crush

by empressempoleon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Denial, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, and hinata is oblivious ofc, as kageyama has an internal struggle over his gayness, tsuki is a stupid dinosaur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressempoleon/pseuds/empressempoleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been telling himself for the past few months that the flippity flip thing his heart does every time Hinata smiles does not mean he has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> um this was written for aweekofkagehina  
> day 8 - no prompt  
> cross-posting this from my tumblr

It starts off innocently enough.  
  
Well, as innocent as wanting to kiss the living daylights out of your volleyball partner can be.  
  
Of course this is all Hinata’s fault, Kageyama tell himself. It’s all Hinata’s fault for being so stupid and having a smile that makes everything brighter and a laugh that sounds like tinkling bells.  
  
And it’s all his fault for not knowing what he’s doing.  
  
Which is why Kageyama is desperately _ignoring_ the painful pangs in his chest as he watches Hinata and _Tsukishima of all people damn that bastard dinosaur_ talk about something. It’s probably school related, but Hinata is laughing like an orange fuzzy idiot and-  
  
What the hell.  
  
Tsukishima.   
  
Is.  
  
 _Smiling_.  
  
His lips are curled up in something that’s not a sneer and he’s looking down at Hinata from his ridiculous totem pole height through half-closed eyes, and Hinata is still laughing like he doesn’t understand _anything_ that Kageyama is going through right now.  
  
He told himself he would ignore it. He told himself that this was just something stupid because he was a teenage guy who spent an abnormal amount of time with another guy playing volleyball instead of a girl like someone normal his age. He told himself that it’s because Hinata is probably who he would call his best friend, even if he wouldn’t tell him that, and that he’s just getting confused over the line between best friend and someone he wouldn’t mind spending forever with.  
  
(He’s pretty sure it’s normal to want to always be with your best friend.  
  
Like, always.  
  
Right?)  
  
Above all, he’s been telling himself for the past few months that the flippity flip thing his heart does every time Hinata smiles does _not_ mean he has a crush. It’s just...well, fuck if he knew, but it’s _definitely_ not a crush.  
  
It _can’t_ be a crush.

So the feeling of wanting to punch Tsukishima out of the gym isn’t jealousy, because he definitely doesn’t have a crush. He just wants to punch Tsukishima because he’s a stupid shithead _who steals Hinata’s smile from him-_  
  
His hand falters as he hits the volleyball he’s practicing serves on, and he almost knows where it’s going to land before he sees it.  
  
And just like that, he’s going down, his head smashing into the cart of volleyballs behind him before dropping to the floor along with the rest of his body. The cart tips over too and falls right over Kageyama, burying him in volleyballs, and he thinks that dying by suffocation from volleyballs isn’t the worst way to die.  
  
(It’s better than saying he died from jealousy of a blond moron talking to _not-his-crush_ anyways.)  
  
He hears multiple shouts, and then a high pitched yelp of his name from the only person he wants to have worry over him. But his entire body is sore from hitting the floor and his head is spinning amidst the volleyballs and even when he opens his eyes it’s all black under the cart so he keeps them closed.  
  
Kageyama doesn’t really know what’s going on. He hears footsteps running towards him, and he hears desperate shouts of his name at the same high pitch as his alarm clock, which really irritates him but weirdly puts him at ease at the same time. The cart jostles, and some of the volleyballs he’s trapped with roll over his head. (Well, he thinks it’s over, but honestly, he doesn’t know what direction is what anymore.)  
  
The shouts continue, and Kageyama knows it’s Hinata, because who else would keep screaming like that? It’s not like someone shot Kageyama, so he wonders why Hinata keeps yelling like he died.  
  
Someone yells at Hinata to shut up - probably Tanaka, but it might have been Nishinoya. Hinata doesn’t listen, obviously, and then Kageyama hears Sugawara’s soothing voice, which seems to console him for the most part.   
  
(Meanwhile Kageyama’s wondering why they haven’t moved the damn cart off of him yet. It must be because Hinata’s causing so much of a ruckus outside that they completely forgot the issue at hand.)  
  
The overturned cart and volleyballs are completely smothering him, but he tries to lift his arms anyway. It doesn’t work, and instead he decides to shout as loudly as he can.  
  
But nobody hears him, because Hinata has resumed his sobbing.  
  
Wait.  
  
Kageyama knows this sound. It’s the unmistakeable sound of Hinata’s blubbering, and suddenly guilt and anger wash over him, and he wishes he wasn’t so damn weak to get stuck under a volleyball cart and make Hinata, the smiling ball of sunshine, _cry_. It feels similar to committing a heinous crime.   
  
Kageyama shouts again, and this time he knows he’s heard because he hears Hinata sob his name loudly. Suddenly, the cart is pushed off by Daichi and Enoshita, and the volleyballs he was delicately resting on roll everywhere, dumping Kageyama onto the floor ungracefully.  
  
He groans and tries to sit up and stretch his back, but doesn’t get a chance when he’s pummeled to the ground yet again by something fast and orange.  
  
“I thought you died!” Hinata’s arms are wrapped around his neck, his face resting in the crook of his neck. Kageyama feels the wetness of his tears on his skin and isn’t sure whether to be mad or thankful that this was happening to him.  
  
Hinata continues to ramble about something stupid, but his hold doesn’t loosen. Kageyama just looks up at the gym ceiling, and almost smiles, because this moment almost makes up for the embarrassment of falling into and under a volleyball cart.  
  
Until he realizes that Hinata is basically sitting on his lap and Kageyama’s arms are hugging him back (when the _fuck_ did that happen) and everyone in the gym is staring at them with mixed expressions ranging from confused to disgusted, and Tsukishima is smirking as if he knows that Kageyama Tobio has a crush on Hinata Shouyou.  
  
Oh wait.  
  
Shit.


End file.
